


Baby Fever

by thisisalljustsin (buckybarnesismyhusband)



Series: Sweet Family [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mpreg, One Big Happy Family, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, honestly im just glad you guys liked sugar sugar so much, more tags to come, that i was able to write a sequel or whatever this is to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesismyhusband/pseuds/thisisalljustsin
Summary: A handful of fics about Steve and Bucky after Sugar Sugar





	1. Meet and Greet Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter happens before the last chapter of Sugar Sugar. I mean it says he's only a month along so like obviously but I wanted to make sure I pointed that out so nobody got confused because I had to keep reminding myself that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Bucky's parents.

Steve had been nervous to meet Bucky's parents. It didn't help that they were also stuck in a car for almost four hours just to go pick up his little sister. It gave Steve four hours to think about how this could go bad. Bucky kept telling him it'd be fine since his parents were easy to please. As long as he wasn't a murderer he'd probably be fine. That didn't make him feel much better but he decided not to say anything about it. Bucky had insisted on driving since he told him he wouldn't be able to in a few months. Steve preferred driving but the need to make Bucky happy outweighed that. They had taken a less flashy car since they needed to bring back Becca and plenty of bags which required more than just two seats. 

"Are you sure they'll like me? I mean we mated without me asking them and I put a baby inside you."

Bucky laughed and glanced at Steve. "We aren't old fashioned, Steve. They won't care. Plus they always told me how excited they were for grandchildren as soon as I moved out. I felt like they were calling me a slut like Becca always does. Which is weird because I've never gave any indication that I was other than sneaking out. It was always to meet Clint and Nat though. I need to ask ma why she thought I was a whore now."

"Let's maybe not do that while I'm with."

Bucky shrugged and fiddled with the radio. He was only about a month along so it wasn't like they'd know from seeing him that he was pregnant. They would know from his scent though. His natural scent was a mixture of orange and cinnamon. They knew he was pregnant before he went to the doctor because vanilla was added to the mix. Of course Dr. Lee telling them also made them happy. Seeing the positive results had made Bucky scream and run into Steve's office to tell him. It had been funny explaining to the others around them what just happened and they all told them congratulations. Steve smiled as he thought about it and looked at Bucky.

"I love you so much, Bucky."

"Love you too, Steve. What were you thinking about?"

"I can't just say I love you?"

"You usually tell me that and then tell me why you said it."

"I was thinking about when we saw Dr. Lee. How you read the email saying you were pregnant and screamed as you ran into my office. Sam told me later he was just waiting for it to happen since we supposedly go at it like rabbits."

"Not in the office. There's only been like three blowjobs and one spanking. That isn't anything compared to what we do in private."

Steve chuckled. "I thought you said you weren't a whore."

Bucky smacked Steve in the chest. "I'm not being a whore if it's with my mate you ass!"

"I was kidding!"

"Rude fucking joke. Might kick you out here and see how long it takes for you to get back." Bucky said with a smile. 

"I have no idea where we are so don't do that."

Bucky snorted and focused back on the road. He had told Steve earlier it was only about thirty more minutes to the house but he was still bored. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through Twitter. People were still freaking out about the pictures someone had got of Steve and Bucky eating dinner at a restaurant last week. He wasn't fond of most of the comments but he did make it a point to like anyone's comment that said to leave them alone. He didn't truly know what privacy was but he didn't want Bucky to be harassed. It had been bad enough once they had mated. Someone managed to get a picture of Bucky's mark and that caused an even larger frenzy. Mostly of people saying it wasn't right that Bucky was his mate since he was obviously in love with Sam or Pepper. Which. No. Sam was straight and Pepper was with Tony. She had her own bite from Tony and everyone knew about it. He'd never understand why people were so obsessed with other people's lives. 

"We're almost there, daddy." Bucky announced, making him look away from his phone.

"Are we going to have the baby call one of us daddy because I will get confused if we do."

"I figured we could do papa and dad. Unless you want father. I'm papa."

Steve laughed and nodded a little. "I think you're the mama."

"My baby isn't going to call me mama!"

"You are carrying the baby right now and in eight months you will have that baby and then feed that baby. Those are mama roles, Buck." 

"Up until the baby can talk I'm gonna be papa. If the baby wants to call me mama then I'll allow it. I don't wanna hear you saying it though."

"I like papa. Makes you sound adorable. Would dada be too confusing if you're papa?"

"That's so cute too. I can't decide now. Maybe we'll just use them all and see what the baby sticks with."

Steve smiled and looked back at his phone. "I'm making a Twitter poll."

"No! Everyone will know then! At least give me some damn time so post cute bump pics before doing that."

"Too late it's already made and has over one hundred votes."

Bucky made a sound of frustration and slammed on the brakes. Steve looked over at him in fear. 

"We're here!" Bucky said cheerfully, smiling coyly at Steve's panic.

Bucky climbed out of the car and ran up to the front door, throwing it open without knocking. Steve followed behind him and took in the smell of the house. It smelled like his favorite bakery and it made him want to live here forever. Bucky was already hugging a struggling and yelling Becca. A woman came from an archway to scold him for doing so before she caught sight of Steve slowly shutting the door behind him.

"You must be Steve! It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Winifred, the mother to those two terrible children." She said with a smiled and held her hand out to him.

Steve smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Winifred. Bucky's talked a lot about you."

"He better have said only the good things."

"Ain't nothing bad to say!" Bucky shouted as he followed Becca up the stairs.

Steve laughed at that. "Of course only the best."

Winifred seemed happy with their answers and headed back from where she came from. Steve walked past and saw the large amount of food she was preparing in the kitchen. It wasn't as big as his, but it was close. He kept walking and found the living room, a bathroom, and then a door that a different door handle than the others. He decided to ask about it later and headed upstairs to find Bucky. It wasn't very hard since him and Becca were already arguing.

"You don't need all these goddamn bags! We have a washing machine! You don't need your entire closet, Bec!"

"I need an outfit for any situation that might arise! What if Steve wants me to attend some fancy party with you guys? I need a fancy dress so I can find myself a rich alpha!"

Steve stood near the doorway and tried not to laugh at that.

"We can just buy you a dress, idiot. Put like half of this shit away and then bring it downstairs."

"You're obnoxious pregnant."

Steve covered his mouth as he watched Bucky storm out and then freeze when he saw his mate.

"Did you hear all that?"

"Only the end."

Bucky shook his head and stormed downstairs. Steve followed behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist once he caught up to him.

"Did she really have her entire closet?"

Bucky laughed and nodded. "Yes! Hangers and all. She's awful. She only brought like two bags when she stayed at my apartment. She's obnoxious always."

"I would have also told her to put away most of it, it's not just you. Don't worry about it, baby. She's probably just excited."

"You call him baby?" Becca asked from the stairs, two hot pink suitcases in her hands.

"Course I call him baby. Call him all kinds of cute things." Steve said with a smile.

Bucky covered his face as his face flushed. They had already made an agreement yesterday to keep the baby and daddy thing on the down low while Becca was over. He had already slipped in the car but at least baby was an acceptable term of endearment. Becca pushed past them to set her bags by the door before going into the kitchen. They stood in the hallway in silence before Steve asked, "Why does only one door down here have a different knob?"

Bucky laughed and pulled Steve to the door. "I fucking busted it one night while trying to sneak out. It had locked and then the door closed so I couldn't get it and the window was locked. I grabbed some of dad's tools and got the handle off but I couldn't get it back on for some reason. Dad bought me a new one instead that didn't lock."

He opened the door then and revealed his childhood bedroom. It was a little dusty but everything was clean. He definitely didn't leave it like that since he wasn't a clean person. All his posters and pictures were still up though. And all his knick knacks he had saved were on their shelves or no his dresser. He was sure there was still some clothes in the closet and dresser but he wouldn't be able to fit them anymore. He pulled Steve in and sat down on the bed, coughing at the cloud of dust that erupted. Steve laughed at him before also coughing. He carefully sat down next to Bucky and looked around the room. There were plenty of movie posters and random pictures. Someone in their small group had a polaroid since all the pictures were on film like that. They were all of Bucky, Clint, and Nat. His favorite was of Bucky sitting on Clint's shoulders and they had their mouths open like they were yelling.

"Who had the polaroid?" He asked as he leaned his head against Bucky's shoulder.

"Me. I was into photography for a while. Ma bought it when I was fourteen I think? Got a digital at sixteen but I like the instant pictures better. I used the polaroid for whenever we went out to do stupid stuff and the digital for everything else. There are a lot more polaroids around but I hid them because of their content. I just don't remember where I hid them."

"Their content?"

"We did a lot of stupid stuff, okay? We stole a lot of alcohol from Nat's dad and Clint just somehow always had a shit ton of stuff in his house. Probably his dad too. I got Clint's first shotgun and Natasha's first shot. And other things I guess."

"I wanna find them now."

"I do not."

Steve laughed and slipped off the bed to start rummaging through his room. Bucky didn't make any real move to stop him, just kept saying it. When he got to the dresser he stared into the drawer with a smirk.

"Oh no. What'd you find?"

"Baby's first panties." Steve said and pulled out the light pink lace.

"Oh Jesus. Those are actually Natasha's. Clint and I hung out without her once and he decided we should raid her drawers like teen boys in movies. I never wore those since they were hers. I don't remember why she didn't hang out with us but she almost caught us doing it. Clint got more than I did. I just liked those ones. Nat started my collection after that when I told her I wanted my own pair. She did question how I knew she had them and I think I told her I saw them when we went skinny dipping or something? I don't know. Like I said, we were bad kids."

Steve laughed and put them back in the dresser before looking in the other drawers. "Awful. I can say I've never been skinny dipping. Playing never have I ever would be hard with you."

"Yeah especially because I'm pregnant and can't drink." 

"You're pregnant?!" His mother asked from the doorway.

They both looked towards her in horror. Steve quickly looked at Bucky who looked back at him and then at his ma.

"We were gonna tell you during dinner!" Bucky said in distress.

"How far along are you?"

"A month." Bucky squeaked.

"Oh my God!" Winifred announced before walking away.

Steve and Bucky stared at each other before Bucky said, "Should've closed the door."

"Should've." Steve agreed with a wary smile.

They stayed in there for a few more minutes before heading to the dining room. Becca was already sitting at the table, tapping away at her phone. Winifred was in the connected kitchen checking on something in the oven. Bucky sat down across from Becca and Steve sat next to him. Becca glanced up at them before looking back at her phone.

"Bucky should be papa and Steve should be dad. Father is too formal. We don't do that shit here."

"Language." Winifred said, gesturing at her with her wooden spoon.

"That's what I said." Bucky mumbled and slumped in his chair, setting his hands on his stomach.

"Plus daddy is gross and you know the people picking that option just want to call you daddy, Steve."

"Why the fuck was that an option?" Bucky asked, glaring up at Steve who shrugged.

"I will wash your mouth out with soap, James."

"Sorry, ma."

Steve pulled out his phone and showed Bucky the poll. Bucky and Becca's choice was in the lead with Steve being called daddy close behind it. He figured Becca was right and nobody was picking it for their baby to say it, just them. He almost wanted to delete the poll and make a new one without that option but he figured he'd just make a new one tomorrow without it instead. Saying he was narrowing it down or something. Bucky was still giving him a dirty look so he kissed his cheek and whispered, "Only you get to call me daddy, baby."

Bucky shoved him as he laughed. "Knock it off, Steve. Weirdo. Just wanna have a nice dinner with my family before we get back on the road. Where's dad anyways, ma?"

"Probably still at work. They've started using a new system and everyone has to attend meetings about how to use it. I think it's stupid. They just got a new system a few months ago they didn't need another."

"The office just got a new system too and I have no idea how to use it."

"You're doing okay though." Steve added, stretching his arm over the back of Bucky's chair. "For not being there for very long I think you're learning faster than Sam anyways."

"Well Sam's an idiot."

Steve shrugged at that. He wasn't entirely sure where Sam and Bucky's feud came from but he tried to stay out of it. It was probably because Bucky needed to cause trouble and he couldn't now that he didn't have a neighbor like Sharon to mess with. He wondered if Bucky had met anyone else at their building since it'd be easier to mess with people that weren't your boss. He'd never let Sam fire Bucky since he was the boss of everyone, but Sam could complain until he did something. He almost wanted to ask Sam if he was okay with it but they both pulled pranks on each other so he figured it was fine.

"So Steve, what's running a business like?" Winifred asked as she began to fill the table with dishes.

"It's pretty fun most of the time. It's a lot of meetings though. Makes me miss Bucky when I have to stay for too long." Steve said and practically pulled Bucky on to his lap.

"You're so clingy." Bucky teased as he tried to wiggle out of his grip.

Becca was recording the whole thing on her phone as Steve tried to keep Bucky on his lap and Bucky tried to escape. It ended with Steve's chair tipping back and both of them asking if the other was okay. She laughed as she ended the recording and put it up on all of her social media accounts.

"You two are so gross. It makes me want to gag." She said as she watched all the notifications pop up on her phone. 

"You're gross in general and make me puke every time I think about you." Bucky retorted.

"How are you guys supposed to stay in an apartment for a month if you can barely get along under my roof? It's like you just want to fight!"

Steve finally got to his feet and helped Bucky to his. "I'll make sure they don't kill each other, Mrs. Barnes. If I can put up with Sam and Bucky fighting at work I can handle these two at home."

Winifred just shook her head and finished setting the table as they both sat back down. They were almost done eating when Bucky's dad came home. Steve was as polite to him as he was to Winifred. Bucky was happy the entire time because he could tell his parents were impressed with his mate. George was as upset as Winifred though about just finding out about his pregnancy. Becca found the whole thing hilarious and was live Tweeting the situation, leaving out a few major details since it was obvious that they hadn't announced their pregnancy yet. 

Eventually they managed to get through the rest of the meal and Becca's bags packed into the car. Bucky hugged his parents for a long time and promised to start telling them more even though most of the things they did were sudden and spontaneous. He didn't bother to mention that they had only mated because the moment had gotten heated and he had kept begging for it. Or that they had managed to sync up their heat and rut cycle and decided the day before to try for a baby. Him and Becca told their parents good bye before climbing into the car. Steve would be driving back since Bucky was tired and neither wanted Becca to drive. The ride was quiet since Becca had fallen asleep and Bucky was on his way there.

"I think they liked you." He said softly, looking towards Steve.

"Yeah? I think they did too. Now you just have to meet my parents."

"After Becca leaves. I wouldn't want them to meet her too early. She'd probably scare them and then they wouldn't like me."

Steve snorted softly. "I was going to say we should wait anyways since they spend their summers over seas. I don't know how well she handles planes."

"She's only been on one and she was eight I think? She puked so. Yeah. Let's wait a while."

Steve smiled at his mate before leaning over to give him a quick kiss. Bucky smiled and closed his eyes as he placed his hands on his stomach. 

"We should visit them when my belly is even bigger. Oh hi Mr and Mrs Rogers, don't mind me I'm just very pregnant with your son's baby."

Steve laughed softly. "I think my mom would find that funny. My dad is a serious person though and probably wouldn't laugh. You're about a month along, will be around two when Becca goes back home. You'll probably be around three or four by the time we can head out there. Are you going to start buying all those pregnancy clothes I keep sending you?"

"I swear to God, Steve. I know you said you didn't have a pregnancy kink, but the shit you send me sometimes says otherwise."

"I just want you to look cute!"

"Are you saying I'm not cute now?"

Steve tried to stutter out an apology or an excuse as Bucky laughed. Their car ride quieted down again after Bucky stopped laughing at his mate. He was about to fall asleep when he heard Becca break the silence.

"I could've gone my whole life not knowing Steve has a pregnancy kink."

Bucky erupted into laughter again as Steve tried to defend himself.


	2. Meet and Greet Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets to meet Steve's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaahhhh if you guys have any ideas for future chapters let me know. I figured I'd do a couple more with Bucky being pregnant before including the baby.

Bucky hadn't been on a plane in a long time, and had never been on a private jet before. Steve was relaxing in a chair since he had clearly been on one since he was born. The whole thing had Bucky excited though. He kept opening cupboards and grabbing things because he could. He felt like a child and he blamed it on the four month old baby growing inside him. They had politely declined knowing the gender so they just refused to them as baby. Natasha and Clint told them they were have a girl and Clint had almost cried from happiness when they learned that and then again when they were telling them.

Bucky finally sat down in his seat and put his head on Steve's shoulder. "How much longer will we be in the air?"

Steve checked his watch. "Four hours. I don't know why they had to pick their French vacation this year. Couldn't have picked somewhere else. They know how I feel about France."

"Why don't you like France, Steve?"

"Just don't like it. We used to go every summer when I was younger. I was allergic to the plants that surrounded our house so it took a whole group of people helping just to leave the house. I was usually just trapped inside until mom decided to leave."

"Hmm. Let's look at baby names again then."

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone off the armrest. They looked at baby names more than they probably needed to. Bucky already had a couple he liked but he was trying to get Steve to agree with him on them. They couldn't agree on most names and when they finally did they added it to the very short list. They both wanted to try to include family member names but neither wanted to compromise on which one. They both liked Sarah but Bucky didn't like the middle names Steve would pick and Bucky insisted their baby needed a middle name. Becca had even told them to quit arguing one night because she was trying to sleep and their baby didn't need a name yet. They had tried to keep their name picking in private then, mostly texting or emailing them while at work. They even kept getting name books from the library and had been on just about every website.

"We could do Georgie for your dad." Steve said with a hum. "Maybe not actually name him that, but call him that."

"I do like that. Also you're only saying that because we just watched It."

"Okay maybe. It's a cute name though."

"That's like suggesting Blair right after we watched the Blair Witch movies."

"Stop calling me out like this. This is a personal attack, James."

Bucky laughed and grabbed the phone from Steve's hands to look up names himself. "No colors, no cities, no foods. I just want our baby to have a normal kid name. Why would you ruin your kid's life by naming them Apple anyways?"

"Dude you can't be bitter about how other people name their kids. But you forgot no directions too. I'm still mad about that and I'm glad Becca was on my side."

"Maybe we can just suffer until we see baby. I've read a few things about people picking names and then changing them when they actually saw their baby for the first time. When a name fits it fits."

Steve slid out of his chair and moved to kneel between Bucky's legs, nuzzling his bump through his shirt. Bucky had gave in after Becca left and bought some of the clothes Steve kept sending to him. He had yet to give in for the shirt that said, "#Milk Machine," that opened at the top for feeding, but he figured he might when the time got closer. It was just too funny not to send him anyways. Bucky had taken up wearing leggings since most of his pants didn't fit anymore. So he was seated on the plane in a pair of black leggings and a floral patterned top with a bow that was tied right above his bump. Steve had told him that morning the lilac color made his eyes look so pretty and he caved in instantly and wore it. Bucky carded a hand through Steve's hair as he continued to look at names. Steve spent a lot of their shared time touching or kissing his bump.

"What about Carter? That's a really cute unisex name."

"Peggy's last name is Carter so she'd be happy to hear we named our baby after her."

"Can I add it to the list?"

"What would you do for a middle name?"

"I don't know but we agreed on Carter so I'm adding it."

Steve rolled his eyes and carefully pushed up Bucky's shirt so he could pepper kisses over his stomach. You could see the bump without staring too hard now and the shirt he was wearing just made it pop out more. Steve placed his hands on Bucky's thighs which earned him a warning look. 

"We are not fucking on a plane, Steve." He said sternly.

"'m not gonna fuck you on a plane, James."

"Stop using that name you jerk."

"Are you gonna be a good boy, James? Be a good boy for daddy?" Steve asked with a wolfish grin.

"I'm gonna be a bad boy and kick you in the dick if you don't stop."

"Even I'm not that kinky, James."

Bucky tried to swing a leg at him but it was kinda hard since Steve was still holding his thighs open. "Damn it, Steve-"

"Relax, Buck. I'm not gonna do anything. Just wanted to show baby I loved them."

Steve placed once last kiss in the middle of his stomach before standing up. Bucky gave him a weak glare before handing him his phone. Steve tucked it into his pocket and kissed Bucky's temple before going to get a snack. The plane ride in total would be around nine hours and they still had four to go. They were both getting bored of being on the plane and Steve just wanted to get his hands all over Bucky but he was clearly having none of that. He grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit and sunk his teeth into it, humming at its sweetness. Bucky looked at him with a small pout.

"Didn't even ask your pregnant mate if he was hungry? How rude."

"I'm so sorry, baby. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No. I was just being mean."

Steve snorted and sat back down in his seat. He offered Bucky a bite of the apple which he took and moaned softly as he chewed.

"Did they put cocaine in that fucking apple? Why is it so good?"

"I don't know. There isn't cocaine though. It's just an apple, Buck."

They ate the rest of the apple together and Bucky shifted in his seat as he watched Steve suck the juice off his fingers. He hadn't meant for it to be sexual, there was just apple juice on his fingers. Bucky bit his bottom lip and whined softly, causing Steve to look at him.

"Oh so when I'm horny it's not allowed but it is for you?" He asked with a smirk.

"'m not horny!"

"Babe. Please. It's fine. You're allowed to be horny. It's just us and the pilots. It's not like they care what we do. They can't hear us."

Bucky pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. He motion caused him to let out a sound of discomfort. His chest had been feeling sore and tender recently and he hated it because he couldn't even look angry without feeling uncomfortable. 

"Come here, baby. Let's watch a movie." Steve said as he carefully pulled Bucky on to his lap.

Thankfully he went without protest and curled up in his lap as Steve looked through their options. He didn't know which movie he picked because he closed his eyes. Steve was playing with his hair and he was comfortable so he slipped into a nap. Steve smiled when he noticed and kissed his forehead. Bucky had been having troubles sleeping since his bump had grown more. He also hated all of the pillows Steve bought for him to try so he didn't sleep well. Steve was glad that he was finally able to sleep even if he didn't think the position looked very comfortable. 

When Bucky woke up Steve was carrying him off the plane. He blinked up at him before rubbing his eyes. "Did I sleep that whole time?"

"Mmhmm. You looked so damn cute. I didn't wanna wake you up."

"Oh. I feel good though. I didn't sleep very good last night. Was too excited about meeting your parents."

"Might have to wait a bit. We still have to drive to the house."

Bucky nodded a little and closed his eyes again. They sat in the back seat of a car as their bags were put into the trunk. It was a long drive to the house too so Bucky got in another hour of shut eye. He was wide awake when they finally got there compared to Steve who was half asleep. He grabbed all their bags and followed behind Bucky as they headed to the front door. 

Calling it a house was an understatement. It was a mansion. Bucky expected nothing less but he was still amazed by it. There were so many different types of plants all around the front. He almost didn't want to go in but he figured he could look at the plants later. They were staying for a week. Steve walked right in and Bucky followed behind him, keeping his hands on his bump. He heard the click of heels and then a woman's voice.

"Oh Steve! You're finally here! I was starting to get worried." She said as she wrapped her around around him.

"Well we had a nine hour flight and an hour drive, mom. If something would've happened I would've told you."

"Let me worry about you. Now where's your beautiful mate you always talk about?"

Steve gestured behind him and disappeared with their bags. Bucky waved nervously as Sarah approached him and then brought him into a hug too.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Steve talks about you so much but never sends any pictures. He's always been bad about photography though. He hated cameras even as a child."

Bucky laughed nervously before hugging her back. Most of the pictures he knew Steve had of him were taken during sex. He did have a couple cute ones of them and used one as his lock screen. His home screen was of Bucky's messy face after he had came on it. He always changed it when he had Steve's phone but he always changed it back. "He doesn't let me take any pictures of him if that makes you feel better. He always makes gross faces or throws something at me."

"That horrible child of mine. We're going to take plenty of pictures here though. Especially with this cute little bump." Sarah pulled away from the hug and set her hands on the bump. "Just so cute. And this shirt. I wouldn't be surprised if Steve found it. I used to have one like it and he always grabbed it out of the closet when he was sad. He's just so cute isn't he?"

Bucky smiled and nodded a little at that. Sarah chatted to him as she showed him where their room was. Steve was already in there and putting clothes into the dresser. Bucky went to lay down on his back and rubbed his belly. 

"Your mom is a little much, Steve."

"Chatterbox?"

"Yes. I do love her though. She's very sweet."

"She's always been like that. My dad doesn't talk much so they balance each other out. She's the only one that can get him to talk and he's the only one that can get her to be quiet. I'm in the middle of that since I know when to talk and when to be quiet."

"You're a chatterbox too you dork."

"I am with you because you can tell me to shut up. At work I usually just listen."

Bucky shrugged and sat up slowly. "I'd never tell you to shut up. That's mean. Are we gonna eat soon? I'm hungry."

"It's like three, Buck. We could probably sneak a snack though. If you're really that hungry, baby."

Bucky nodded and Steve finished putting away their clothes before they headed to the kitchen. Thankfully it was empty so they managed to get a snack from the fridge without getting yelled at. Steve had told him before about how strict his mom was about snacking between meals. It had made him good at hiding food though and Bucky would always find food around their apartment without even trying to look. They managed to eat without anyone walking in which relieved Bucky. He hadn't been able to keep what he ate before the flight down and then also puked once they were in the air. Sarah probably wouldn't have cared if he explained that to her. She didn't walk in until Bucky was sitting on the counter drinking a glass of water and Steve was standing in front of him rubbing his belly.

"Aw, baby, did he get sick?" She asked as she approached them.

"He's fine, mom." Steve said as she pushed him aside so she could rub Bucky's stomach.

Bucky laughed slightly from watching the fight over him. "I'm okay, Sarah. Thank you."

"You are just absolutely glowing, James. When I carried Steve all I practically did was sleep. I was so drained the entire time."

"I'm right here." Steve whispered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm the opposite. I can never get to sleep. I've tried just about every different way to sleep and tried about dozen different maternity pillows. I feel so much heavier than everyone says I should at four months though."

"Probably just a big baby. Nothing wrong with that." She assured with a smile. "Maybe you'll be able to sleep here since there's more fresh air than in the city. More sunlight too."

"Hopefully. I took a good nap on the plane but Steve held me the entire time so I figured that's why. Sadly I don't think he'd like me very much if I made him sleep sitting up for five more months." Bucky said with a smile and looked over at Steve.

"You're mean when your tired. If I have to suffer for five months I will."

"Steven!" Sarah said with a gasp.

"What? He tried to kick me earlier!"

"You probably deserved it."

Bucky laughed at their bickering and then made grabby hands towards Steve. "Help me down, I wanna see the rest of the house."

"What do you say?"

"Please?" Bucky asked while batting his eyelashes.

Steve gave him a quick kiss before helping him off the counter. Sarah linked her arm with Bucky's and gave him a tour of the entire house. He still felt weird calling it a house but he figured saying mansion would be weirder. He was excited to see there was a pool inside and also outside. He'd have to force Steve to go swimming later. He was amazed by how many rooms there were and how big everything was. Sarah rambled on about the history of the mansion, occasionally cutting herself off to tell him about how she styled a room and why. He liked the small library but he wasn't sure if he even remembered how to get there. Once the tour was over Sarah brought him to a large living room and seated him on a plush chair.

"Do you need anything, sweetheart? That was a lot of walking."

Bucky laughed slightly. "I'm okay. I try to walk whenever I can so it's fine."

"Okay. Well. I'm going to find Joseph since he seemed to be hiding during our tour." Sarah handed him a pillow before she walked out of the living room.

He was amazed that she walked that whole tour in those heels and was still running around. That walk had made him tired but he didn't want to admit that to her. His feet had started swelling slowly after their scare a month ago and he wasn't a fan of it. He was glad the chair was a recliner and put the leg rest up. He looked up when he heard footsteps and smiled widely at Steve.

"Oh thank God she didn't lose you." He said with a smile as he stood next to the chair.

"Nah. Just wore me out a little. Feet hurt. I saw two pools though so we better get some time in them before we leave or I'll be upset."

"We can go swimming before bed then. Maybe it'll tire you out so you'll actually be able to sleep."

"This whole day will probably help me sleep. It's been fun spending time with your mom though. She's pretty cool."

Steve snorted softly and ruffled Bucky's hair. "Good. I'm glad you two get along. I was worried about it for some reason. Where did she go?"

"To find Joseph."

"Ah. The father. He's probably hiding in his office. I don't know why he still has an office because he retired."

"Drinking."

"Actually. Maybe. Drinking his fine wine and aged whiskey."

They both laughed at that. Sarah emerged into the room dragging Joseph behind her. She looked more dressed up than he was in her flowing sundress and heels and he was just in a pair of relaxed jeans and a polo shirt. 

"I found him! He was in the library which means he was avoiding us."

"Wasn't avoiding. I was doing something."

"Tsk. James my sweet darling, this is Joseph."

Bucky put the foot rest of the chair down and smiled. "Hi."

"My goodness, Steve. His hair is so long." Joseph said softly, his words oozing distress.

Steve laughed as Bucky tried to quickly pull his hair back but he didn't have a hair tie. Sarah gave him a smack to the chest and scurried over to Bucky to give him a hair tie.

"I like his hair long!" She said with a pout.

"I do too. It was so short when we met. I keep teasing him to cut it but I think he likes it at this length too."

"Well I did." Bucky whispered with a frown as he was able to pull his hair back into a bun.

Joseph tried to mutter apologizes but Sarah cut him off. They decided to go out back to have a talk in the garden. Steve kneeled next to Bucky and rubbed his back reassuringly.

"Told you he's old fashioned."

"I didn't think he'd come out here and fucking roast me."

"It wasn't really a roast, Buck. You don't have to cut your hair though. It's your hair. I'm not gonna make you do anything. If you like it at this length then you can leave it. Don't cut it just to make him happy. I had a whole phase of wearing only things that pissed him off and he still loves me. I'm sure he'll get over it after mom talks to him."

Bucky snorted and looked at Steve. "I would love to see pictures of that phase. You probably looked like an idiot."

"Yeah... I really did. It was awful. Just trust me."

Bucky hummed softly and rubbed his bump. "You should be nice to your mom and send her the cute pictures you have of us on your phone. She told me she was sad she didn't have any."

"Babe, I only have the one and it's my lock screen. The rest are for me only."

"No I've seen others you goof. I know all of them aren't me covered in cum."

"But that's most of them." Steve pointed out with a grin.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "You're gross. I am your pregnant mate, carrying your baby, and you're sitting here talking about me being covered in cum."

"Sex might make you exhausted enough to sleep though. We should try it tonight." Steve whispered as he kissed behind Bucky's ear.

"Maybe." Bucky said breathlessly.

Steve leaned in to kiss Bucky but they were interrupted by Sarah announcing that dinner was ready. Bucky pouted and Steve gave him a quick peck before helping him up from the chair and walking with him to the dining room. The table was far too big for only needing to seat four people. Joseph sat at the head with Sarah to his right and Steve to his left. Bucky sat down next to Steve and kept his hands in his lap as a woman set a plate full of food in front of him. She also poured him a glass of wine which Steve grabbed before Bucky even knew what it was.

"I wasn't gonna drink it." He said softly.

"I know. I just need two glasses to start this dinner." Steve whispered back with a grin.

Sarah went on about something she was doing to the garden and Steve would occasionally ask her questions about it which made her talk even longer. Bucky thought it was kind of cute how she wanted to tell her son everything she's done to the mansion since they had last visited it when he was a teen. Joseph ate in silence but was smiling at his mate the whole time she talked. She used a lot of hand gestures as she spoke, almost throwing a spoonful of soup at Joseph which made him finally speak up. 

"Perhaps you'd like to save this story for a time you don't have hot soup in front of you?"

"Perhaps not. Steven needs to hear about how I redecorated his room."

"Well then could you maybe wait until your soup is empty so it does not burn me when you throw it towards me?"

Sarah pursed her lips before nodding. "Sorry my love. You know I'd never intentionally throw soup at you."

Joseph chuckled at that and went back to eating. Bucky figured he wouldn't hear much else out of him since Sarah was trying to be more aware of what she was doing as she spoke. Steve tried a couple times to get him to talk but Sarah would answer the questions for him since she was always so excited about the things he'd ask. Bucky wasn't sure what they had ate because Sarah had told him in French and he didn't know any French, but he didn't eat very much of it. He tried to be polite and at least eat half though.

"James, sweetheart, aren't you doing to eat more? You are eating for two after all." Sarah said with a smile.

"I'm aware that there's two of us but I ate on the plane and Steve told me I shouldn't have but I did. It was a rough morning for us."

Steve nodded sympathetically to pretend like that was what actually happened even though he knew the truth. They may have had a larger snack than they needed. "He hasn't been able to keep much down these past few weeks."

"You poor baby! Well if you get hungry later on feel free to grab something from the kitchen. Eating a few smaller meals would probably sit better than eating three large ones. Poor thing. Do you remember how I was when I was pregnant, dear?" Sarah asked as she looked at Joseph who just nodded. "Always so sick. Steve was always so sick too so it made sense. Wasn't quite well until thirteen."

"Fourteen." Steve corrected as he sipped his wine.

"Oh yes, fourteen. Right after your birthday. You were so cute. I wish you had stayed mama's little boy forever."

"Mom, please." Steve muttered, his cheeks tinting pink.

"Shorter than me without my heels and weighed maybe ninety pounds dripping wet. Always starting fights back then too. It made me so sad to always patch you up. And your first stitches! I cried more than you did while the doctor did it. My poor eight year old baby getting stitches because he picked fights with the wrong people."

"My God mom. I love you but please stop."

"Did you not tell James you used to fight anything that breathed towards you?"

"No. I did not. Figured it wouldn't sound very good."

"I think it's hilarious." Bucky said with a grin.

"You absolutely would." Steve said and glanced at him. He decided to change the subject then. "I think we're going to go swimming after this. Bucky loves pools."

"How sad! I forgot all my bathing suits because I didn't know. I'll have to pick one up tomorrow so we can all go swimming." Sarah said with a sad smile.

"I could help you pick one out." Bucky offered as Steve helped him out of his seat.

"You are just so sweet! I love him so much, Steven."

"I love him too, mom." Steve said with a smile and kissed Bucky's cheek.

They headed to their room and Steve helped Bucky out of his clothes and into his swimming shorts. He hated pools because of the chlorine, but he knew his mate loved water so he made sure to pack their swim trunks. Bucky's sat low on his hips now because of his belly and it made Steve's mouth water. They decided to use the indoor once since the temperature was controlled to be comfortably warm. Bucky sat down on the steps so he was partly covered by water as Steve jumped into the deep end. He smiled as he watched Steve swim laps. The pool was longer than he had thought when he caught a glance of it during his tour. He hadn't been swimming since Becca was over and his stomach wasn't as big. It probably wouldn't get in the way but he didn't mind just sitting and watching Steve. The water felt nice so he went down a few more steps until it was touching his shoulders.

"Aren't you gonna swim with me, baby?" Steve asked as he swam towards him.

"Nah. 'm already too tired for actual swimming. Just like how it feels."

"Hmm. Well. Joseph didn't say anything else to you so that means he likes you. Let you hear him talk to mom. I'm sure he's already past the hair thing. Mom probably lectured him about commenting on it. She loves you if you couldn't tell."

"She did say she loved me in the dining room."

"That is absolutely true. How is baby feeling?"

"Okay. They've been squirming a little whenever I sit down. They've calmed down since we got in the water though. I think they like it too."

Steve smiled widely and placed his hands on Bucky's belly. Their baby didn't usually move much but he figured since Bucky was on a plane and then met people he didn't know might have caused some stress. He looked up at Bucky when he felt the baby kick his hand.

"They're gonna be just like me and fight everyone."

"As long as they don't get stitches at eight. How did that even happen?"

Steve laughed and sat down next to him to tell him the story. He didn't remember it completely since it had been a while ago, so he made sure to add his own touch of pizzaz here and there to make it sound good. Bucky laughed for most of the story since he could tell Steve was just bullshitting most of it. Sarah came to dip her feet in the water and corrected most of the story since she actually remembered what happened. Steve's cheeks flushed as his mom called his bluff and Bucky enjoyed every second of it.


	3. Model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp. Posting this at 11:30 the night before I am forced to wake up for a math test? Risky. Including smut in this chapter while our boy is still pregnant? A good choice. Enjoy this and wish me luck on my math test. Next week is finals and I think I might die so there might be another update for a while. Sorry.

Bucky stared at himself in the mirror. He was almost at the end of his second trimester and knew he'd be a lot bigger, but he thought he looked a little too big. Steve of course just told him he looked like he was carrying a healthy baby and not to worry about it. He never suggested another ultrasound since everything on the last one was fine. Then again he was only twenty weeks when they did it. He was pretty far from twenty weeks now. He frowned to himself as he rubbed his belly with cocoa butter since he had read it helped with stretch marks. He didn't really care about them but he figured it couldn't hurt either. He had even told Natasha about it and she said she had started using it not long after they found out. They didn't see each other as much as they wanted but they texted or talked on the phone. After all, their kids would be best friends soon enough. He looked down at his belly and hummed softly.

"I think we should work on your nursery a little more today. It could look a little more organized."

Steve had told him not to bother going to work today since nothing was really happening anymore. They hadn't finished another line since the last one ended so they weren't as busy as they could be. Pepper was still trying to decide on what to do and Wanda was getting irritated from lack of things to do. He had said overall everyone was just waiting for someone else to decide on what was happening and he couldn't even help them because he had no idea. He only helped Pepper after she decided on what to do. Bucky had laughed and told him it was fine since he wanted to finally clean their apartment. He had gotten a little more into cleaning after getting pregnant. He just wanted everything to look perfect and spotless. He figured it was just from being an omega but Nat said she had gotten a little more focused on how things looked around the house too.

"Nursery and the kitchen maybe." He said softly as he looked through the closet.

Another thing he was starting to hate was how none of his favorite clothes fit anymore. He knew it would happen but he had sobbed the first time he tried to wear the first shirt Steve gave him and it didn't fit over his belly. Steve didn't know how to comfort him either because he knew if that shirt didn't fit then his others wouldn't either. Steve had went out and bought him bags upon bags of maternity clothes then and lots of other shirts that stretched. Bucky hated it at first but they had started to grow on him. They were much more comfortable than anything he could fit before. 

So he found himself organizing the nursery in a pair of gray leggings and a lavender sweatshirt that stretched around his round belly. He was glad he had gotten into yoga too since he had so many pairs of leggings to wear. The jeans with the stretchy waist weren't always as comfortable as they looked, but leggings? Leggings were always comfortable. He was in the middle of rearranging the baby books on the dresser when his phone went off. He answered it on speaker and set it down on the dresser as he kept messing with the books.

"Hi, Steve."

"Oh my God. Bucky. I need you down here now. Pepper just had the greatest fucking idea for our next line and it's driving me crazy. I already sent a car to get you. They should be there now. I'm just. Holy fuck. You'll love it."

Bucky laughed a little. "I'm not in good clothes."

"Don't worry about it. You're gonna be trying some of this so it's fine. Also anything you wear looks good because you're so damn pretty it makes me cry sometimes."

"You're so romantic. I'll be there in a minute then. Love you."

"I love and appreciate you so much, Buck. You don't even know."

Bucky blew a raspberry at that and tucked his phone in his pocket. He was grateful Steve had also bought him an excessive amount of slip on shoes since he couldn't tie them himself. He slipped on a pair of black tennis shoes and told Penelope where he was going before going down the elevator and heading outside. Sure enough one of Steve's expensive cars was waiting for him and he hopped into the passenger seat.

"Hey Sammy. Didn't know you were Steve's driver now too." He teased as he buckled up.

"I would have said no if Pepper's idea wasn't so good. You really are the only model we have right now for it though and Steve wanted to keep helping with her idea so I volunteered to get you."

"That's so sweet. I was trying to clean though."

"You'll love it we promise. If you don't blame Steve. You look good though. He really is right when he says you're glowing."

"Are you being nice to me? Am I dead? Did my baby at least make it?"

Sam laughed. "I can be nice sometimes, man. Steve told us you've been worried about how you look now so I decided to finally be nice and tell you what I think. And I'm being one hundred percent honest with you when I say you look really good right now."

"Thanks, Sammy. You're such a great friend. Also I'm going to kill Steve for telling everyone that."

"It wasn't really everyone it was just me and Pepper."

Bucky snorted softly and watched out the window for the short drive. Sam didn't say anything else until they parked and it was just where Steve was. Bucky was glad he knew his way around the building and put his hands in the hoodie pocket as he walked to his destination. A few people greeted him warmly and one omega asked to touch his belly. He smiled as she did because he knew how he felt seeing other omegas swollen with a baby. He always wanted it to be him and now it was. When he finally reached Steve he was swallowed into a bear hug and lifted off his feet.

"I'm so glad you came. You're going to die. I may have had to reveal a secret to be able to get you to try it on though."

"What secret?" Bucky asked as his face flushed.

"Lingerie." Pepper said and turned a mannequin to face him.

"Steve!"

"It's not just any lingerie though! We already made a line of that with the underwear one."

"Wouldn't it be weird to release two lines that are so similar so close to each other?"

"Be quiet and try to find the difference!" Steve said as he released him from the hug.

Bucky stuck his tongue out at him before he approached the mannequin. He felt the mech between his fingers and looked the outfit over. It was a pair of lacy black panties that went with the black baby doll. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to compare it to all of the baby dolls he had in the closet.

"I honestly have no idea. Why was I called here again?"

"It's pregnancy lingerie." Pepper said as she moved the bottom of the baby doll to reveal it opened in a V that connected together right under a bow at the bottom of the chest.

"Oh." He said softly.

"You don't have to try it if you don't want to." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I mean. It would feel weird considering I only wear it around the house."

"We'll shut all the doors and it'll just be us in here for these pictures. And those pictures will only be for my eyes and Steve's. You're just the trial right now. We won't release these anywhere." Pepper said reassuringly.

Bucky wanted to pout and say no but it was very cute and he couldn't fit in any of his cute outfits anymore. "Okay. But it can only be just us. Door locked."

"You got it baby." Steve said before kissing the back of his neck and letting go to do as he asked.

Pepper carefully removed the lace off the mannequin before handing it to Bucky. "Dressing rooms are that way." She said and gestured towards them. "I'll send Steve in once he's done with the doors."

"Thanks." He said as he took the lace and headed to where she said.

The dressing room were much bigger than he had thought they'd be. He ran his fingers along the velvet couch before slipping off his shoes and slowly pulling his clothes off. It had been a hassle just to get his pants on and now he'd have to take them off only to put them back on again. He jumped a little when he heard the door open and turned to face Steve as he shut the door behind him.

"You get more beautiful every day." Steve said softly with a smile.

"Thanks. Now help me into this so I don't break it. I almost ripped my leggings putting them on this morning and then again taking them off."

Steve laughed and helped Bucky put on the baby doll before he helped him out of the panties he was wearing so he could wear the black ones. He loved that Bucky color coordinated everything because the panties he had been wearing matched the lavender of his hoodie and his socks were the same gray as he leggings. Bucky put his hands on Steve's shoulders as he stepped into the black lace. He could feel his cheeks heating up as his mate took his sweet time.

"Steve please- I don't want to walk out in front of Pepper smelling like slick."

"Don't worry about it, baby. It'll add to the pictures." Steve teased before getting the lace fully on and then standing up.

They walked back to Pepper with their arms looped and she smiled excitedly at them. "That looks so good. I amaze myself. How did I get this good?"

"You took inspiration from my pregnant mate. Of course it looks great."

Bucky whined softly and pulled his arm away from Steve's. "I've never modeled before."

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, these are mostly for me and Steve. Me to make see if I could actually sell this line and Steve because he's the boss and asked for copies. It was the only way he'd let me photograph you."

"You're such a perv." Bucky said with a laugh.

Bucky didn't know how many photos Pepper ended up taking but he did have a lot of fun modeling for her. She was really good about telling him how to pose when he looked lost. Steve did a good job of making the entire room smell like sex even though nothing happened. Bucky and Pepper had laughed about how the whole thing had made Steve so hot and bothered but then Pepper pointed out that he had slick going down his thighs and he had covered his face when she pointed it out. She said it added to the pictures though. When she finally said they were done Steve picked Bucky up and carried him back to the dressing room. 

"Jesus Steve-" Bucky gasped as Steve set him down on the velvet couch. 

"Look so damn pretty in this. You haven't gotten to wear anything so pretty since baby got so big. Always look at the close so longingly. I suggested it to Pepper a month ago that she should do this. She said the same thing you did though." Steve rambled as he climbed Bucky's hips and ran his hands along his bump. "Shouldn't do something so similar to what we just did. She said she might save this for a later time but I told her we needed to test it out first. See if it would be a good idea to start with. Never know which rich bitch wants to get her rocks off while pregnant."

Bucky whined at that. He knew that was pointed to him and not some hypothetical woman. He had tried a few times to slip into his looser lingerie and it either ended with it getting ripped during sex or having to come off before it got too heated to prevent ripping. Steve knew exactly what buttons to push though and Bucky was worried about the couch getting a slick stain. 

"Look like such a pretty, little whore for me, baby." Steve purred as he slowly slipped off the panties. "I was thinking of all the ways to ravish you while you were getting your picture taken. I had to restrain myself so I didn't scar Pepper for life. Just wanted to get you out of the panties as fast as I could so I could fill you up."

Bucky arched his back and nodded. "Please, daddy."

Steve pushed the mesh aside so Bucky's bump was visible. He placed kisses all over it as he easily pressed two fingers into him. Bucky gasped and bucked his hips, tangling his hands into Steve's hair. They both were neglecting to get haircuts so Steve's hair was so much easier to grab on to now. Bucky appreciated it as he tugged on the locks to encourage Steve to stretch him faster. 

"Eager as always." Steve teased as he pulled out his fingers slowly before pushing down his pants to reveal his hard member.

"It's been too long." Bucky whined as he felt empty.

"We just fucked the other day, Buck. Has not been too long." He said with a laugh and carefully lifted Bucky's legs up to wrap around his waist.

Before his belly had grown he liked to bend him as far forward as he would, sometimes getting his knees all the way to his ears. That was obviously impossible now so Steve had to compromise. Bucky locked his ankles behind Steve's back and released his hair to wrap his arms around his neck. Steve kissed him gently as he pushed in slowly. Bucky moaned into the kiss and pulled Steve closer. 

"I love you so much, Bucky." Steve said softly, his lips brushing against his. "Love that I go to sleep with you every night and wake up with you. Love that you steal my clothes so much. Love how you're absolutely glowing while carrying my baby. Our baby. I'm so happy tp have met you."

Bucky blinked away tears and buried his face into Steve's neck.

"You're so beautiful even when you don't think it." He continued, rocking his hips slowly. "I've never seen someone as beautiful as you are. I can never get over how lucky I am to have you as mine. It means everything to me. You mean everything to me."

"Steve-" Bucky hiccuped.

"If I had told Clint that day that I wasn't in the mood to try one of his suggestions or had actually followed through with wallowing in self pity that night, I would have never met you. I don't know where I would be without you. Still sad and alone." Steve placed kisses along Bucky's neck and shoulder.

Bucky dug his nails into Steve's shoulders as he choked on a sob. Steve usually wasn't this heartfelt when he talked during sex. It was as if he was saying every thing he had ever thought to him, making the moment even more intimate. He knew when they had started it was pulling hair and desperation but he was happy with the mood change. Now it was loving words and gentle thrusts. Steve had moved his hands to Bucky's waist and was talking more about how Bucky was carrying their baby and how much he loved him for that too. Bucky couldn't help the tears that escaped his eyes but Steve said nothing about it, just kept telling him he loved him and why. 

Bucky felt bad for ruining Pepper's hard work on the lingerie since he had eventually came on it and soaked the panties with slick. Steve whispered that he planned on keeping them anyways so it wasn't a big deal. They would wash them like they washed every other delicate piece of lace he owned. Steve stayed on the couch with Bucky for a while after helping him get changed back into his regular clothes. He carefully wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"You know I meant every word of it." He said softly, petting Bucky's hair.

"I know. You've been really sappy lately." Bucky said with a smile.

"I just love you and baby. I can't wait to meet them."

"Me too." 

When they finally got up Pepper was gone and had left them a note to not bother returning the lingerie since they enjoyed it so much. Bucky's face had flushed at that and he tucked the note into his pocket. Steve walked him to the front door and held his face in his hands as he kissed him again and again. He promised to be home soon and if he wasn't to call so he could be. He had an intern drive Bucky back to the penthouse since him and Sam were both busy now. Bucky didn't mind though. He was starting to get used to not having to drive anymore.

"So you're Steve's mate?" The intern asked excitedly once they were driving.

"Mmhmm. I used to work here for a little bit too but Steve got really annoying coming by every few seconds to check on me and the baby."

"He talks about you so much. It's really cute. I'm Peter Parker by the way."

"Nice to meet you Peter, you probably already know my name though." He said with a small laugh.

"I sure do Mr. Barnes. Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"No. Steve said if we found out it would've been a waste to make the nursery gray and white. I don't think it would've mattered though. It's just a baby. They don't care what color their room is."

"That sounds really pretty though!"

Bucky smiled and told Peter about how the nursery looked in better detail, occasionally showing him pictures on his phone when they were stopped. Peter probably wasn't considering having a baby soon and was only being polite listening to him. Bucky almost felt bad but Peter never once told him to stop and would ask him questions occasionally about the whole thing. He was a beta so he wouldn't be able to carry, but he wanted to know what it was like. He also made a joke about how it was weird he knew his boss fucked and that had made Bucky laugh so hard for some reason. When they reached the penthouse building Bucky was almost sad to leave Peter. He told him he was invited to dinner whenever he wanted since he was just a college kid who looked like he needed to eat more. 

When Steve got back from work he found Bucky asleep in the recliner. He smiled softly at his mate and went to grab one of the thin blankets from the nursery to cover him with. He kissed his forehead gently and watched as Bucky smiled in his sleep. He figured he'd wait to make dinner since he didn't know what to make anyways. He allowed Bucky to catch up on his sleep while he watched TV with the volume low. Penelope made her way to the living room and curled up against Steve's thigh. He wished he was able to take a picture of the whole scene since he had never been more happy than in this moment.


	4. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened since I updated last. Graduated college, got promoted to manager at my job, lost my senior cat. All that's left is to take a board exam and then I can get a real job. Anyway, thanks a lot for reading and waiting. I love and appreciate every single one of you <3

Steve thought Bucky worried too much. He had said at first he didn't mind the extra weight he was putting on, said it was for someone important, but then he spent too much time staring at himself in the mirror. He mentioned being okay with the stretch marks on his belly since it showed he had grown a baby, but then kept buying products that promised to make sure they would fade faster. Steve's favorite thing he had said was how he didn't care about how his breasts had grown ever so slightly and was absolutely fine with the the fact he would suddenly start leaking, except then he would only wear baggy shirts or sweatshirts. He knew his mate was still excited for their baby, maybe he just didn't think about the side effects of growing an entire human for nine months. 

Bucky was almost seven months now. Only about a week away since they had kept track of time from conception. He was laying on the couch with Penelope asleep at his feet and a thick blanket swaddling him as he concentrated on the movie that was playing on the TV. Steve didn't know what movie it was since he had gotten home not too long ago, but since it was the only noise in the room he figured Bucky was upset with him being home so late. He had warned him ahead of time of course, told him Pepper wanted his help brainstorming for a new line since she didn't want to put out the lingerie just yet. Bucky had told him when he called that it was fine, but something must have happened between that phone call and Steve walking through their door that. It appeared everything was not fine. 

There were dishes in the sink so he knew Bucky had already ate. He decided to make himself something after changing into a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. Bucky had taken to stealing all of his good sweatpants so he was forced to wear a pair that were a size or two too small. He was okay with that though. He was just sad that Bucky had stopped wearing all the cute pregnancy clothes they had bought. It had only been a few weeks and Steve didn't know how to ask if he was okay since Bucky had also gotten reluctant to share his feelings. Any time Steve told him how much he loved him he'd start crying or push him away. He did his best not to take it personally but Bucky was his mate. It was hard not to get upset when your mate acted like that.

Steve sat at the table and watched the movie from his seat, eating the leftovers from whatever Bucky had made earlier. At least he wasn't so mad as to not make him food as well. He had done that before after Steve made a comment about his weight. He didn't think it was mean but Bucky's reaction said otherwise. Even after he was done eating he stayed at the table and watched the movie. When the credits started rolling he got up and did all the dishes, smiling softly as he heard Bucky muttering to himself as he waddled to the bathroom. He had complained about baby moving too much recently and how often he now needed to pee because of it. 

When Bucky walked out of the bathroom he saw Steve leaning against the wall across from the door. They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"What?" Bucky asked, frowning a little.

"That's the first thing you said to me since I got home."

"You didn't say anything when you got home!"

"Of course I did. I always announce to you that I'm home because I know if I don't then I'll probably startle you. You told me to stop doing that after the fourth time since you almost dropped a plate. I stopped coming in silently and started announcing that I was home."

Bucky furrowed his brows together before heading back to the living room. "Guess I was too invested in the movie. My bad."

Steve covered his face with his hands and sighed before following after him. "What's wrong, James? When I called around lunch you were not this distressed."

"Nothing is wrong. And don't call me James." Bucky huffed as he sat down on the couch, swaddling himself up again.

"Obviously something is wrong because you are never this reluctant to share your thoughts or feelings." Steve pointed out as he picked up the TV remote and turned it off.

"Hey!" 

Bucky reached for the remote but Steve took a step back.

"Talk to me and I'll turn the TV back on."

"I'm just tired! I told you baby keeps moving and it's keeping me awake."

"You don't act like this when you're tired. What's really wrong?"

Bucky was off the couch now and was stalking towards Steve. Anything was better than telling him though since he didn't want to sound desperate. Steve was used to these games though and kept the remote just out of reach. Bucky grew irritated at the game though and instead stormed off to the bedroom to watch TV in there. Steve chased after him and snatched the remote up before he could.

"Goddamn it, Steve! I just want to watch a movie!"

"Tell me what's wrong."

Bucky hated that determination sometimes. Hated how Steve always knew when even the smallest thing was bothering him. He took this opportunity to be dramatic as hell and threw himself on to the bed, crossing his arms over his aching chest. 

"Please just talk to me, Buck. I don't know what's wrong. I can't read minds. Wish I could, you know I do."

Bucky felt tears in his eyes but he tried to fight them back. He was too weak to Steve's sad tone and instead covered his face with his hands as he began to cry. Steve climbed on to the bed with him and cradled him, kissing the top of his head until he calmed down.

"I feel so stupid for it. I know you and Pepper are just working and that she's faithful to her alpha and you're faithful to me, but my brain today just kept telling me you guys weren't working. It pissed me off more that I thought about it than the actual thought. I'm more upset with myself for thinking it than you actually being home late. I just don't feel good anymore. I used to look at myself all the time and my confidence was so high. I wore fucking lace panties for the first three months of pregnancy and now I can't even look at them. I'm just too big. I look like I'm ready to have the baby even though I still have two more months. It's just stressing me out."

Steve pet his hair and nodded a little as he talked. He knew Bucky didn't feel great anymore. He always told him to knock it off when he'd go on about how beautiful he was. He had tried his best to make his omega believe him but there was only so much he could do. 

"Just means we'll have a big, healthy baby. With those big cheeks you won't be able to help but pinch whenever you look at them." He said with a hum, rubbing Bucky's belly. "And I think you look radiant in whatever you wear. Love seeing you in those panties as much as I love seeing you in my sweats. My beautiful omega carrying our beautiful baby." 

Bucky whined softly and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his alpha. 

"I'll make sure to leave work on time from now on. Can't have my sweetheart worrying himself to death."

"No, it's really fine. I don't know why today I felt so down but it's a little better now."

They laid together in silence with their hands over Bucky's belly. They'd whisper softly to each other every time they baby kicked. They fell asleep like that. Wrapped around each other with their foreheads touching. Bucky slept peacefully for the first time in months. It was almost perfect.

The only thing that kept it from being perfect was the horrible cramping he awoke to in the middle of the night. He tried to go back to sleep but he felt like they were getting worse the longer he ignored them. He thought nothing of them, he had been reading more into things that happen near labor and just figured they were Braxton Hicks. Except the pressure in his lower abdomen didn't relax as he switched positions. He watched the time tick away on their alarm clock and counted the time between each contraction. After a while they got a little too close together for comfort. He tried a few more positions before finally shaking Steve awake.

"What, babe?" He asked groggily.

"I'm either going into a false labor or a real labor and I don't like either of those options." Bucky explained as he sat up slowly.

Steve was up at the word labor and on to his feet once Bucky finished his sentence. They didn't have a bag packed considering they were expecting a few more weeks so Steve did his best to try to piece one together as Bucky called the hospital. They had originally planned a home birth and Dr. Lee had told him he was more than excited to assist, but they both silently agreed that it would be better to be at a hospital if he was truly in labor. Bucky was handling the whole situation much better than Steve since he was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Bucky gave him a verbal list of things he needed from their bedroom before he headed to the nursery to grab a couple outfits since their baby wouldn't be going home right away if they were born this night. Steve announced he was done and met Bucky in the nursery. He was doubled over against the dresser with an arm wrapped around his belly before he slowly straightened up and handed the outfits to Steve to tuck into the bag. 

Steve wasn't sure how many traffic laws he broke while rushing Bucky to the hospital but he knew nobody got hurt and that's all that mattered. A nurse greeted them as they walked in and got them into a room. She told them they'd have to wait a little bit since Dr. Lee didn't live near the hospital like they did but if anything started to change to let her know. Bucky decided to sit on one of the chairs as they waited and Steve got onto his knees so he could rub his belly. The feeling of his skin tightening and releasing didn't feel good for either of them but Bucky was doing his best to keep calm. He figured from the start that Steve would be the one to panic about the whole thing since he always worried about everything. Bucky carded a hand through Steve's hair and leaned forwards to kiss his head.

"You feeling okay, Buck?"

"Yeah. Used to get really bad heat cramps, these are just more intense."

"Do you really think you'll have the baby this early? You're just almost out of the second trimester. Would the baby be okay?"

"Well hopefully this isn't a real labor and I will feel very bad for waking Dr. Lee and forcing him to come here just to tell me it's nothing. The baby will be fine. I'll carry them for another three months and then have a real labor. Everything will be fine."

Except it wasn't. Not entirely. Bucky had apologized to Dr. Lee when he got into the room and the doctor told him not to worry about it. The nurse that checked them in had Bucky lay down on the bed and attached pads to his belly so they could track the contractions and the baby's heartbeat. Dr. Lee informed them that from the contractions it was a real labor and Steve began to ask too many questions about how it was happening. Bucky said nothing as he placed his hands at the very top of his bump. He watched as the nurse read the results from the machine he was connected to before calling Dr. Lee over to look at them as well.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked, panic swelling in his chest.

"Oh nothing. We just like to double check everything for labors this early." Dr. Lee assured.

Steve sat down next to the bed and held Bucky's hand. The nurse hummed softly to herself as she watched the machine. Dr. Lee excused himself from the room. Bucky felt miserable. He had just had a breakdown in front of Steve and now he was in labor. The alpha probably thought it was all his fault.

Bucky turned his head to look at him and smiled. "Steve, hey."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think baby will look like? I know in my dream she had blond hair and grey eyes, but who's to say?"

Steve laughed a little. "In my dream we had a girl with your hair and my eyes. It's funny how it just swapped. Maybe we'll have a girl then since we both saw girls."

"Fifty fifty chance." The nurse added before walking out of the room.

Bucky laughed softly before he wiped at his eyes. "I kinda suck don't I? Almost lost the baby at three months and now I'm having the baby around seven. Can't keep a baby in I guess."

"It's not your fault, James." Steve said softly. "None of this is your fault."

"Feels like it." 

At home Steve could easily pick Bucky up and cuddle him on their bed, but the hospital bed was not made for two and he was connected to a machine so he didn't want to move him anyways. Steve kissed the back of his hand before looking up at him.

"How about once we have this baby in our arms we can talk about how it isn't your fault. Only one at fault here is me for putting that baby inside you I guess."

Bucky smiled a little and closed his eyes. "All your fault."

They laughed a little before Bucky started to whine softly at the contractions. Dr. Lee entered the room again with a slight frown.

"I'm sure you are both aware that we will need to perform a c-section. The only strange thing right now is that usually the amniotic sac breaks around the same time as the contractions start. It doesn't make much of a difference though, it is just odd. We are already prepping a room for the operation now. A nurse will be in shortly to escort you to the surgery room."

"Thank you, Dr. Lee." Steve said softly.

The doctor disappeared again and Bucky sighed loudly. Steve looked at him and hummed in question.

"Gonna have all these stretch marks and a big ol' scar going across my belly. So fun."

"You're such a dork. It only means you had a baby. Plus I love all your scars, even if you haven't told me what they're all from."

"I was kidding! I can tell you about all of them later. I'm just trying not to panic over the fact that our baby is so early. I know they won't be a micro but they're still very early. Won't be the same size. Nat is going to laugh at me because I had our baby first even though she got pregnant first. Always tells me I have to beat her at everything. Guess she beat me at finding her mate but what were the fucking odds her mate was her neighbor and best friend? Not even fair."

Steve tried not to laugh as Bucky kept rambling to himself. Talking about anything from childhood memories to his need to pee. A nurse walked in right as he was complaining about just how badly he felt like he needed to pee so she quickly removed the pads from his stomach and watched him struggle to get up from the bed and waddle to the bathroom. Steve laughed then. He didn't understand why Bucky's method of coping with pain was to talk nonstop, but he loved it regardless. It was how he learned most of his thoughts. Bucky emerged from the bathroom to go on about how he didn't even pee he just felt the pressure in his bladder and the nurse tried to explain that that was normal. She had Bucky change into a different gown and gave Steve a handful of clothes he needed to change into in order to be allowed in the operation room. Bucky made a comment about he looked bad in green and that he demanded pictures of him in the scrubs as the nurse grabbed a wheelchair from the hallway and had him sit in it.

Steve managed to find the surgery area with minimal help. A nurse showed him to the correct room and he smiled against the surgical mask as he stood near Bucky's head. Bucky had his eyes closed but opened them when Steve pushed a strand of hair into the hairnet he was forced to wear. He had planned to get a haircut before he had the baby but things didn't always go as planned. They smiled at each other and Steve tried not to look at what Dr. Lee was doing too much. He was never a good one to be around large amounts of blood. They were silent as Dr. Lee announced what he needed and the nurses confirmed what they were giving him. Not too long later Dr. Lee announced a baby baby and Steve blinked away tears. Bucky looked up at Steve with tears in his own eyes. 

Steve watched as Dr. Lee stitched Bucky up and Bucky watched as a nurse carefully swaddled the crying infant. They both turned to watch as the baby was taken out of the room. Steve followed behind the nurse, pulling off his surgical mask once he was out the surgery doors. The baby was brought to their first room and soon Bucky was also in the room. A nurse carefully picked up the baby boy and set him against Bucky's chest.

"Do you have names picked out?"

"Well we did until I saw him." Bucky said with a small laugh, carefully touching the nearly white hair on his son's head.

"It's like every name we had picked went out the window." Steve added.

"No rush. I'll be back in a bit to check on you guys." 

They didn't watch the nurse walk out this time. They weren't entirely sure how much time they'd get with the baby since he was born so early. Bucky gently touched the almost white hair on the top of his head. His eyes were closed so they didn't know what color they were. Steve set his head against the bed and watched them with a smile. 

"Looks just like you." Bucky whispered. 

Steve hummed softly and set his hand against Bucky's belly. "I love you so much, baby. Never been so happy before."

Bucky carded a hand through Steve's hair. "You're such a sap." He said as he smiled through tears.

They were quiet after that. Marveling over the baby in Bucky's arms with white blond hair and porcelain skin. When he finally opened his eyes they were more silver than Bucky's. Steve was able to hold him while Bucky whined to the nurse checking his vitals.

"Buck, what about George Carter?" Steve asked as he held his son close to his chest.

Bucky quit complaining and looked over at Steve with wide eyes. "Oh daddy, that's perfect."

The nurse started coughing and excused herself from the room. Steve tried not to laugh while Bucky busied himself with fawning over their baby. Completely unaware of his slip up. Dr. Lee came by to inform them that even though their baby was early he was doing very well. He'd have to stay for observation for maybe a week and Bucky insisted he would stay too. Steve loved how determined his mate was but he didn't want to be away from him for a week. Dr. Lee assured them that George would be well taken care of and Steve managed to convince Bucky that it would be fine. Bucky gave in with a pout while cuddling George. The baby hardly cried, only whining softly whenever they switched who was holding him and when he was hungry.

Bucky wasn't happy leaving his baby at the hospital but he knew it was for the best. It gave him more time to make sure their home was perfect for his arrival as well. Steve could only watch as his mate made nest after nest as they waited for the day Dr. Lee called to tell them they could bring George home.


End file.
